Secrets Revealed
by Princess of the Dark World
Summary: ... Stones, Wands, Elements... All controled ... But secrets never told ... can never be controled ... One very angry teen ... One very romantic couple ... and many unexpected arrivals ... Crossover between Harry Potter and Avalon
1. Prologue

Prologue

A week before Halloween and the Potters could see, that they're life would end soon thanks to their Keeper. They could tell not a single soul for then they would know, that more people would know of their hideout. The sent one of the twins to James's aunt telling her to take care of her. They stayed with the other to make sure hat he lives, not wanting him to live at Lily's sister.

The night of Halloween, the full moon was up, the Rat left his hideout to answer to his lord. Whilst he told the lord of the news, the lord perked up to tell his followers what to do. He led to them to attack Godric's Hollow. And in the fight against the order lost many of his supporters. He went up the houses step and burst opened the door, only to see the kitchen deserted. He walked a bit only to be attacked by the Stag, when he killed the Stag, he went up to the nursery only to find the Flower and the Mage, not the Sorceress in sight, he then asked the Flower to move to kill his downfall but little did the Flower move. He then killed the Flower asking himself to why he had to kill someone that was family. He then saw the Mage and without the doubt sent death through his wand, but only to be surprised as he then faded into darkness…

His followers then felt his presence disappear and they then disappeared themselves, not one looking into the blown up place once…

A howl was heard through the night, made by the Wolf, who felt that he had almost lost his cub…

Then a giant retrieved the figure of a boy, not as old as two years old. He was given a motor bike by the Dog who slowly disappeared.

The Giant climbed on the motor bike and was obscured by darkness…

On the other end of the country side a Cat and the Old Man where having a very rapid conversation…


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue

A week before Halloween and the Potters could see, that they're life would end soon thanks to their Keeper. They could tell not a single soul for then they would know, that more people would know of their hideout. The sent one of the twins to James's aunt telling her to take care of her. They stayed with the other to make sure hat he lives, not wanting him to live at Lily's sister.

The night of Halloween, the full moon was up, the Rat left his hideout to answer to his lord. Whilst he told the lord of the news, the lord perked up to tell his followers what to do. He led to them to attack Godric's Hollow. And in the fight against the order lost many of his supporters. He went up the houses step and burst opened the door, only to see the kitchen deserted. He walked a bit only to be attacked by the Stag, when he killed the Stag, he went up to the nursery only to find the Flower and the Mage, not the Sorceress in sight, he then asked the Flower to move to kill his downfall but little did the Flower move. He then killed the Flower asking himself to why he had to kill someone that was family. He then saw the Mage and without the doubt sent death through his wand, but only to be surprised as he then faded into darkness…

His followers then felt his presence disappear and they then disappeared themselves, not one looking into the blown up place once…

A howl was heard through the night, made by the Wolf, who felt that he had almost lost his cub…

Then a giant retrieved the figure of a boy, not as old as two years old. He was given a motor bike by the Dog who slowly disappeared.

The Giant climbed on the motor bike and was obscured by darkness…

On the other end of the country side a Cat and the Old Man where having a very rapid conversation…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Suddenly he remembered were he was, ''Excuse me, I am looking for Adriane Charday, Emily Fletcher, Kara Davis and Ashley Potter. I am a school headmaster, Albus Dumbeldore.   
I was wondering if five of my students could come and stay here in this manor. They are called, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.'   
After that name the girl with the two snakes looked shocked.   
''Not.. not… my twin? Are you sure professor? He died when we were one year old thanks to Voldemort! It can't be… I only survived because I was at my… my uncles house. Tell me if he did survive that he didn't go to the muggle family the Dursleys! He hated us! Please tell me that he didn't go there. Does he have too go there during the summer? He doesn't does he? I…are you a wizard? Is Harry a wizard? I was accepted to go to Hogwarts, but that was 5 years ago, and I could not go, by then I was here in Stone Hill because my aunt married a gentleman that lived here. That's when I met Emily, the one with red hair, Adriane, the won with black and Kara, the blond, the same year as the Hogwarts invited me to go. The letter was brought by a red bird, a phoenix I think, it was like these two, Flame, and Mane. The phoenix name I think was Fawkes. Was he yours? He said something about you.'' She then sighed. '' I miss Harry, we were going to go to Hogwarts together. But then it happened. I then went to Salem school for witches. I finished last year and know I go to Stone Hill high.''   
Dumbeldore then started talking '' Ashley, I am a wizard, Harry is also a wizard, won of the most popular kids at Hogwarts. He did go to the Dursleys. I am sure you would want to talk to him, but know I need to talk to Adriane and Nakoda, if they could host five children, teenagers.''   
A voice came from the shadows ''Of course they can. It would be our pleasure. They can stay in the manor. May I ask for how many months? For a whole school year? Ok. They can stay here in this manor and the girls stay here for the whole year. Except when their parents call them. So when are the kids coming? Maybe they should come tomorrow!''   
''I am going to have to tell them. Tomorrow are you sure? Ok. Then I have to send them the message today. And go back to the school. Ashley, do you want to come to the school? Then you can meet your brother and his friends.''   
''Professor, how am I going to tell my aunt? She is in Chile! Gran, could it be said that I was staying at your house? Thanks! Professor I would like to go today!''   
''Portiluse! There we can go now, but we have to go to my office and I need to call a house elf to wake Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco, to come to my office for them to meet you!''   
''Perfect! I would love to meet them!'' 

Gryffindor Common room

''Dobby? What are you doing here?'' a tired voice started taking.

'Harry Potter sir! Dumbeldore sir asked Dobby to wake Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Weasley friends to take them to the office! He also asked Winky to bring old master. We now have to take you to headmaster!''


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''Ok! Dobby, I will wake Ron, you wake up Ginny, and Hermione! Ron wake up! We need to go to the headmaster! Lets go to the Common room! First lets put on our robes!'' A few minutes later in the common room ''Hermione? Ginny? Ron? Lets go Dobby!''

Suddenly the world went spinning and they were in front of the headmasters desk. There were six chairs, two were occupied, one by no other than Malfoy, then next to him was a girl, blond hair, she had two snakes with her, Harry did not know who she was, he hoped it was not a Malfoy.

''Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I have brought you in my presence because I would like to introduce to you Ms. Ashley Potter. Yes, I need to explain. Lilly and James Potter had twins, one of them was a very smart and cute little girl, named Ashley Lily Potter, and a very handsome little boy, Harry James Potter. Very few new this, so it was kept secret. The day that Voldemort attacked Ashley had been sent to her Aunt Sierra because they wanted for her to learn more magic with her. Then Voldemort attacked and both were separated. Also, she is going to go were you are going, she lives there! She can show you every were! Well because the caretaker asked, we are going there tomorrow afternoon! Harry, you might want to talk to Ashley but it can wait. She is going to join school next year. The last year. She is going to be sorted now, that's why I asked you guys to come! And here is the sorting hat!''

''Slytherin!'

Every one looked shocked, even Dumbeldore. Draco Malfoy was smirking and he said ''Looks like I will have some cute company for the trip, mind you, not Gryffindor! You're sister betrayed you Potter! She betrayed your family!''

''Malfoy, I was almost put in Slytherin, but I wanted to be put in Gryffindor. So I don't really care in what house she is in. I really hope you will keep your hands off her, if not you wont even be able to touch anyone!…'

''Harry James Potter! I, if you must know, can take care of myself. My muggle friend, Kara Davis, she has three boy friends and one brother, and each one of them tried to date me, they did. They tried to touch me they got what they disserved. So no one has ever tried anything except date me! You also you don't get a say on which boy I should date. Got it?''

Gryffindor Common Room

''I can't believe my twin is in Slytherin with Malfoy! He could do anything he wants! I just can't believe it!''

''Harry calm down, she won't be there for long, just one year and one more day! Calm down!'' the soothing voice of his girlfriend Ginny calmed him down. He had started dating her when they were in 5th. Now they were going to spend one year together in U.S.A. They expected no more surprises, but they were wrong, completely wrong.

Slytherin Common room

''He is going to get a big surprise tomorrow, at breakfast, Draco. He is going to see my true self, do you want to see it? I don't want to ruin the surprise. Well good night Draco.''


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slytherin Common room in the morning

''Draco, wake up. I really don't want to do this!'' Splash! Ashley had conjured a bucket of water with no wand. ''Finally Draco you woke up, mind you get changed. I will be in the Great Hall. Don't worry I am sitting with Harry, you now he is my twin and I have not seen him for 15 years! See you for the trip.''

Great Hall

Someone entered the hall, a girl with messy black hair, she had silver stripes of hair; emerald eyes; her robe was a battle robe that changed color, depended in what mood she was in. Her clothes were black tights, a black skirt, a red vest and a black long sleeved shirt. Around her arms people could see two large snakes also behind of her came some animals. There was a Siberian wolf, two silver wolfs and a mini dragon. She was apparently very strong because on her sides she had a set of daggers, swords and some small boomerang. She was looking very intently for something familiar.

Finally after looking for this familiarity she set of towards the High Table. She greeted Dumbeldore warmly bowing down and then set of to sit in the Gryffindor table. She sat down in between shocked Harry and startled Hermione.

Then Dumbeldore stood up. ''We are pleased to announce that last night I went looking for a place for the 5 chosen students to stay for a year. Not only did I find the place, I also found someone very familiar. I found Ashley Potter, Harry Potters twin. Last night I called the five to my office and we talked about her there, her herself there. Then an idea occurred to me, sort her out then for her last year she can stay here and study. Well we did, and to my surprise I think I have to re put the hat on her head. Ms. Potter? Would you?''

Ashley came forward, she put the hat on and it started talking out loud…

''Well, you are twin to Harry Potter, brave old Gryffindor. I tried to put him in Slytherin. You would do well in both. You are more cunning than brave, so that this will ruin the line of Gryffindor. But I should tell you that it was destiny for you, the heir both of Gryffindor and Slytherin to call to an opposite house as Harry. You Heir more to Slytherin than to Gryffindor shall go to…''

''Slytherin!''

The whole hall went silent. Then Ashley started speaking. ''Headmaster, we shall go now to the manor, my friends are waiting, they have sent word with List, Flame and Mane! They come know…'' the whole hall went silent when two silver owls, one black phoenix and a red phoenix swooped to Ashley. Instead of waiting for them to come she started to levitate. She then came to the ground. Petting the black phoenix she said

''Headmaster this is Flame, the black one; the red is Mane; the silver owl with black stripes is list; the last owl, white is Ariel, Emily, Kara, and Adriane's. The letter says something about a portal opening in their fields and they have come to a huge castle in England. Headmaster I think I have are way to the Manor…''

Fields

''Where are we? Dreamer, is there any magic here?'' Adriane was just a bit startled, after all she was in front of a castle. Suddenly a small amount of earth, air, wind and water started gathering around the three mages and there bonds. Then they were no one in the fields.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Great Hall

''There are here, the warrior, the healer and the blazing star.'' Ashley said, while in the middle of the great hall a three girls appeared, at their side they had a wolf, a ferret and a leopard. They looked very startled when their ride disappeared.

''Ashley!'' A black hair girl yelled.

''Ashley!'' A red hair girl yelled.

''I told you not to were black here. Especially black and red! AND YOUR HAIR! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CHANGE IT BACK! I now have to use my stone to fix it…'' (Who else is going to talk about fashion?)

''Ashley! There you are!'' A ferret started… talking?

''Illusionist! You gave every one a scare.'' A wolf started going trough every ones brain.

The cat was ready to pounce on the girl.

''Harry, HELP! Please they are going to kill me! They will. If I don't right every morning they will get ready to kill any one!''

to every one '' Hello Adriane, Dreamer. Hello Emily, Ozzie. Hello Kara, please don't kill me Lyra! Headmaster these are our ride to the manor… ah!''

While she had her back to the new girls, they had started running from every side of the room and jumped over her. Every teacher looked shocked. Professor Snape started running towards the new kids but Dumbeldore stopped him. After five minutes Adriane, Kara, Emily, Dreamer, Ozzie and Lyra were of in a jiffy.

Harry then saw what they had done. Ashley's hair was rainbow colored. Her clothes were now pink and her robe was now a turquoise color. When he saw his sisters face he saw how angry she was. He then looked at the headmaster. Dumbeldore saw Harry's eyes and knew what he had to do. He dismissed the whole hall except Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, AND Draco. The whole staff was ready to stop her but then the headmaster dismissed them to.

Ashley had a murderous glare. Harry ran towards her. She then started calming down.

''Kara you now me well enough and you know that anyone who messes with my hair and robes gets it right? For know it will pass. But you might want to sleep with one eye open until revenge…''

Some minutes later in the field

''Well, we should go, Gran is waiting. We should hurry! We need a place where we can climb a Dragon Stipendiums. I am a dragon rider. As well as your trunk conductor. Adriane, Emily, Kara, I think you shall meet our bag carry men…''

''Kyle? Joey? Marcus? What are you guys doing here? We did not know you went to Ashley's school! So that's were you guys were for one whole year!''

The three gents started introducing themselves.'' Kyle Davis, Kara's brother. The one too the right is Marcus. The one two the left is Joey. Three more dragon riders at your service. Ashley, I see that Dare is using his costume that the school gave him well!'' At those word the little dragon that was at Ashley's head started laughing.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''I see that you have not changed your way of observing the world around you Kyle. And Joey, please don't keep your emotions, tell her how you feel. Marcus, please stop your hurting jokes ok? If you guys stop being so you, you guys will become great. So will you Ashlent you will be great, or was a great rider, if and only if you stop that new secret love. You know that I can just barge in a persons mind and tell him. And what happened to that guy… Sebastian, the one that you liked… aw!…''

''No more talking Dare! You have reveled enough for today! I will speak to him when the time is ripe.'' She glared at the girls that were half laughing, half choking. The boys were all smirking, except Harry and Draco. With one look at Ron, Kyle, Joey and Marcus and at the girls shut them up. Emily, Kara, Adriane, Joey, Kyle and Marcus new that look well enough…

''For now why don't you change into your old self and for once don't hide in that costume.'' She said in an icy tone that made everyone shudder.

With that warning a small pop interrupted the silence. In the place of the dragonfly was a huge dragon, black, silver and green. Her eyes were green. Her wings, paws and paws where silver and her body was black. Every one was in shock. Then with one movement every one that was going to the states where on Dare's back. On Dare's back there were different six pairs of chairs. Ashley and Draco in the front. Harry and Ginny behind Ashley and Draco. Ron and Hermione behind Harry and Ginny. Emily, Adriane, and Kara behind Ron and Hermione.

They were then off.

Five hours later they arrived. Ron and Hermione had a kissing session. Every one else had a very interesting conversation. Ashley was finding out why Draco and Harry hated each other. Then she remembered something that she passed to her twins mind. She had not told him that she was telepathic, seer, elemental controller, master in martial arts, master horseback rider, master archer, master in potions, master in fencing, master in wand less magic, and with a wand. She was also the brains of the family. She could also look into peoples mind.

'While I was looking at Draco mind I saw that he is related to Hermione! He also hates you know because he likes…' she sent this to her twin. He looked startled.

When they landed, a lot of strange animals came out, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco recognized some as Pegasus an unicorns. The rest they had no idea. There were some wolfs, some half duck, some elk with different color.

When Emily, Kara, Adriane and Ashley stepped of the dragon the, animals rejoiced. One of the unicorns snuggled each of the girl. Emily was snuggled by a pearly white unicorn, and a violet one with a star on the head. Adriane was snuggled by a blue unicorn. Kara was snuggled by a purple unicorn. Ashley was surrounded by 2, one was black, one other silver, and both had emerald green eyes.

Harry was looking at Ashley expectantly for an explanation. She finally felt her brothers anger for not talking to him about what other animals she had.

''Harry, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Emily, Adriane, and Kara had always known the unicorns that snuggled with them. I on the other hand was introduced by Emily in the beginning of this year. The white one is Lorelei, the violet with a star is Riannan, the purple unicorn is Fashion, the blue unicorn is Apollo.'' She finished telling them. Harry was looking expectantly.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''What about the black and silver unicorn? What are there names?'' Harry and Draco asked at the same time. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked shocked. It was the first time that the Gryffindors and Slytherin agreed or even said something at the same time.

Ashley just smiled and left towards the manor. The wizards looked shocked. Then a voice started taking.

''My name is Darkness. I am Ashley's fastest North American breed crossed with a half Peruvian and half Asian horse, but everyone thinks I am a unicorn, all except Ashley and the mages. She is my bonded one. Her twin is the rider of my twin, it is you Harry Potter. My twin's name is Lightning. Call her later, she right now is trying to find you.'' The black horse said and went trotting of to find Ashley.

''My name is Athena. I am Ashley's war horse. I am a cross between a unicorn and a Pegasus. I am Monthlies, an Atlantis breed. I was a young mare when Ashley found me and took care of me. I also take care of the animals in the preserve. I am a musical horse and my powers now rival Ashley's power and that's why any evil person will want to catch me because my horn is more magical than a unicorns.'' The silver horse said before going to heard the new comers to the manor.

Every one was gapping at Kara, Adriane, Emily and lastly they were looking for Ashley but they did not find her.

Then they suddenly appeared. Twelve people in black robes with white masks. Death Eaters (D.E). The D.E started attacking the five young people there.

Then a voice started out of now where. '' Does Dumbeldore think that sending Potter to the muggle world would work? I know for a reason that that's why you're here. Not to practice your skills, but to protect you from me. Avada Kedvara totulus!''

When everyone saw the flash of light, they thought they were going to die, but a barrier came between the curse.

'I thought you might come here Tom Marvolo Riddle. Remember me? You married my mom and then killed her and treated me like dust? Yes Daddy Tom, I, Ashley Lily Riddle, your heir to the dark throne is here. I, Ashley Lily Riddle, am not your child. My name is Ashley Lily Potter; my mother was Lily Evans Potter, my father James Harold Potter. My twin brother is Harry James Potter.'

'But Angel, how… how could you? You betrayed me! You betrayed the Death Eaters! You are one! You are! You are still under my command!' Tom shouted

'Never, ever have I been of service to you. I might have had the Mark but I can destroy the mark! Don't you remember you taught me how to erase it!'

'I did, but… but why? I thought if I taught you, you could become like me! Why?'

'She was chosen for a path of goodness to help Avalon. She is still your heir but a heir that does not like killing. We chose the path for her. Not you, not she, not the crack pot old fool Dumbeldore. We the Fairiementals picked the path.' A voice came from the wind and earth. 'the illusionist has helped us very much in the struggle for the freedom of aldemore. She is the strongest one in the group. No one can control her, she is the illusionist.'


End file.
